Walking Towards The Inevitable
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: She knew from the moment they were reunited where he was heading. Each day the now human Gideon lives with Rip is a day closer to the day he will sacrifice his life but her choices are to be with him until then or not. What else could she do but live those days with him?
1. The First Steps Forward

The first thing she felt was the cold.

The freezing dampness she was lying in permeated every part of her body. She forced herself to move from her position staring up at the sky and managed to sit up. The streetlights above her reflected off the pristine white snow covering the world she could see around her. Pressing her hands to her face realisation hit her that she had hands, and a face and a body.

Gideon stretched out her arms staring in confusion before she wrapped them around her body as she began to shiver, her new form reacting to the world around her.

She was completely confused and disorientated.

Her last memory was watching a supernova alone on her ship. She had detected dark matter there was light then there was cold, and she was somehow human.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voice said from behind her, a voice she had wished to hear so many times for decades, "Can I help?"

"Captain?" Gideon breathed, spinning and looking up to see the man she had lost so long ago and missed more than she knew was possible.

"Gideon?" he demanded, gaping at her in bemusement. He shook himself and reached out helping her stand.

Staring at her captain, Gideon felt her eyes sting as tears filled them. Before she could think of anything to say the wind picked up and she shivered again. Rip shrugged off the coat he was wearing, not his duster instead one better suited for the weather and wrapped it around her.

"Let's go inside and get you warm," he said softly.

Gideon nodded, trying to huddle deeper into the warm coat surprised when he led her into the building they were outside.

"You live here?" she asked.

Rip chuckled, "Yes, come on."

x

Leading Gideon into the apartment building he had only moved into two days ago Rip wondered how she'd got here, how she became human and how long it had been for her since they'd been together. He knew currently the Waverider was trapped and it would be about four years until it would be released so her presence was both confusing and utterly amazing.

Even wrapped in his coat she was still shivering, the snow she had been sitting in had seeped into her clothes. Opening the door to his small apartment he moved Gideon inside, kicking the door shut behind him and putting the fire on before cranking up the heating.

He rested his hand on her arms, "You're soaked through. Have a shower and heat up while I get you something to wear."

She gave a soft nod, looking so small and fragile that Rip just wanted to wrap her in his arms, to protect her from everything. Instead he led her to the bathroom, he reached into the shower fixing it on to a comfortable temperature.

"The towels are clean and I'll find something for you to wear," Rip told her.

Gideon gave a small smile, "Thank you, Captain."

He gave her a quick smile back before leaving her to have her shower. Heading to his bedroom he pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of pyjama trousers. He didn't own much in the way of clothes, or anything else for that matter but at least he had something for her. Placing the clothes on the bed he was thankful that the apartment had come with plenty of bedding, so he had extra blankets. He grabbed them and a pillow to make up the couch for himself.

Rip listened for a moment and could hear the water was still running so put the kettle on to make them both some tea.

x

Gideon stripped off the wet clothes she was wearing and stepped into the stream of water letting out an involuntary moan of pleasure as her body tingled becoming warm. Once the numbness had disappeared Gideon looked at the bottles to allow her to clean herself.

She knew what each bottle contained and what they were used for so started to clean herself enjoying the feeling of the soap across her body and the scents. Feeling clean, and sure all the substances were out of her hair, Gideon turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her hair wrapping the other around her body. Slowly opening the door Gideon peeked out.

"I put some clothes on the bed for you," Rip told her, "And I've made tea when you're ready."

Giving him a smile she quickly darted out of the bathroom into the bedroom finding the t-shirt and pyjama bottoms he'd laid out for her. Dressed Gideon sat on the bed and took several deep breaths. Rip had been gone for so many years, she had missed him for such a long time and suddenly they were together it made no sense.

She knew she had to get more information when and where they were before she did anything else. She couldn't risk changing the timeline because there was no way to predict what it would do.

With one more deep breath she left the bedroom finding him sitting on the couch sipping his tea. Another mug was sitting on the coffee table waiting for her.

"I didn't know how you took it so there's milk and sugar there," Rip told her softly.

Taking the seat at his side Gideon shrugged, "I have never had tea before, Captain."

Rip stared at her, "How long have you been human?"

"As far as I know since a few minutes before you found me," she shrugged.

"What?" Rip took a quick drink and ordered his thoughts, "Where did you come from? How long has it been since…"

"Since you left?" Gideon finished for him, she reached out and caught his hand, "It has been a long time, Captain. Where I was Professor Stein's grandson has grandchildren."

"Martin has a grandson?" Rip asked stunned.

Gideon winced, "Oh dear. I should not have told you that. We need to quickly establish where in your timeline I have arrived, Captain."

Rip let out a sigh and leaned back, "I left the Waverider about a year ago. I only meant to be away for a few weeks, Gideon. I don't know if I ever told you but I always intended to be back once I had some time to get myself together after what happened stopping Thawne."

"But we were caught in a timequake," Gideon said.

He nodded.

"You have just started the Time Bureau?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yes," Rip replied, "About six months ago we set up fully. I'm assuming we survive long enough to meet you when you come out the timestream in about four years."

Gideon nodded, trying to stop her tears because she knew where he was heading and how long it was until that moment.

"What's wrong?" Rip whispered, his hand moving to her cheek.

Shaking her head she forced a smile, "I'm just tired, Captain and I am so happy to see you. Emotions are extremely messy."

"That's very true," he stood and took her hand pulling her to her feet, "Come on, you take the bed and we can work out everything in the morning."

Gideon allowed him to lead her into the bedroom, catching his hand before he could leave her Gideon wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you," she whispered as he embraced her.

After a few minutes Rip gave her a gentle smile, resting his forehead against hers, "I've missed you too."

Smiling she settled into his arms again for several moments with a contented sigh. Rip pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, "Get some sleep."

He left her alone and Gideon stared at the door, shaking her head she knew he was right. It would be best for them both to sleep tonight and discuss everything in the morning.

* * *

Gideon had never slept before so was astonished when she opened her eyes and realised several hours had passed. Cuddling into the warmth for a little longer, she listened to the sound of Rip moving around the other room.

She had missed him so much over the years as she followed his final request to watch over the Legends and help them protect time. Pushing back the covers Gideon slid out of the bed and padded softly to the door opening it slowly to peek out. Rip was in the small kitchen area just off the living room cooking breakfast.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a smile when she ventured out the bedroom, "Are you hungry?"

Realising that she hadn't eaten the night before she nodded, "I think so."

"Good," he motioned her to join him, "I've made breakfast."

Gideon took a seat at the breakfast bar smiling when he placed a plate with an omelette and toast on it in front of her.

"You didn't have anything to eat last night," Rip noted, "So I thought you might want something substantial."

Gingerly Gideon cut a small piece of the omelette to taste, smiling that she liked it. Enthusiastically she began to eat, smiling her thanks when he placed a glass of orange juice beside her. When she finished Gideon took the mug of tea he offered her and studied him. It occurred to her suddenly he was not dressed in the suit he had always worn as a member of the Time Bureau. But then again it might not have become the required outfit until later.

However, the denims and grey t-shirt was how he dressed on the Waverider for comfort.

"When are you due at the Bureau?" she asked softly.

Rip shrugged, "I'm not. I'm meant to have a day off per week so I'm taking today."

Gideon smiled softly, "Because of me."

"For you," he replied, "We have to get you some proper clothes and work out…pretty much everything."

Taking a slow breath Gideon nodded, "I think some clothes would be helpful, Captain."

"I managed to get what you were wearing yesterday dry," he told her, "So, as soon as you're ready, we'll go shopping."

x

Rip watched Gideon walk slowly through the store they'd come to in the hopes of finding her the basic essentials.

"Can I help you?" a woman appeared, Rip guessed she was in her late forties she had red hair that didn't look natural pinned tightly to her head.

"Yes," he said, "We need basically everything for my friend."

Overhearing this Gideon moved over to join them and the woman studied her in confusion, "What exactly do you mean by everything?"

"All my luggage was lost," Gideon explained, as Rip had suggested they tell people, "So I have nothing at all other than what I am currently wearing."

Sympathy covered the woman's face, "Well, my dear I'm sure I can get what you need to tide you over until hopefully your luggage is found."

Finding a seat Rip waited while Gideon was measured and ushered into try on several different outfits. She had already let it slip that she was from a long time in the future where he was dead, but she appeared to be as confused that she was human as he was. That would mean she'd had no idea this had happened to her which would cause issues once the Waverider reappeared.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Gideon appeared again with the saleswoman who placed several outfits on the chair beside him before she led Gideon away again.

Almost two hours later they left the shop laden down with bags, which had taken a good chunk of the money Rip had sitting in an account he never used.

"Thank you. It was kind of you to get me everything," Gideon said softly.

He shrugged, "You need all of this. Besides I'm happy to look after you for once considering all the years you looked after me," Gideon gave him a soft smile and Rip smiled back, "Why don't we pick up some food for lunch and head back to the apartment where we can talk?"

x

Gideon slid on the pair of soft denims the woman in the ship had assured her looked good on her but would also be comfortable before she pulled on a red t-shirt, sliding her feet into a pair of soft comfortable shoes.

They had placed all her bags in the corner for the moment and she frowned that she had taken over his bedroom.

"Gideon," Rip called, "Lunch is ready."

Returning to living room she felt her cheeks flush at the admiring look he gave her before motioning her to sit with him. Sliding onto the couch Gideon pulled her legs up beneath her finding a comfortable position curled up beside him.

"So," Rip said softly once they'd finished eating, "Tell me everything you can. Because as much as I just want to enjoy having you here, Gideon we need to work out what we're doing."

Turning to him Gideon took a deep breath, "I am from the future, Captain. I know all about the Time Bureau."

"But you had no idea that a human version of you is here?" Rip asked thoughtfully.

Shaking her head Gideon whispered, "No. It could mean I will not be here, that something will take me away from you again…"

"Hey," Rip moved closer to her, gently taking her face in his hands, "It's okay. We're together again now and I'm not letting you go. It's more than likely that I kept your presence a secret from you."

Thinking back to how he had been with her at that time, how he had turned her off then encouraged her to stay with the Legends no matter what. It began to made sense that he was protecting the timeline.

Staring into Rip's eyes, Gideon gave into the impulse she'd had since she had seen him last night and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. Rip froze for a second before he responded.

Unlike the only other kiss they had shared which had been desperate and filled with a desire to connect before they were pulled apart, this was slow and soft. Rip's arm slid around her waist pulling her close to him as the kiss deepened.

When they parted Gideon let out a sigh, taking a deep breath as she looked into his eyes again feeling his arm still wrapped around her while he stroked her cheek.

"I'm going assume that means you're staying with me?" he asked softly.

Gideon nodded, "If you want me to?"

"I never want you anywhere else," Rip told her, resting his forehead against hers.

"There will be questions," Gideon whispered, "About me and where I come from, how we know one another…"

"Stop," Rip cut her off, "We'll work it out. I promise," he slid his fingers through her hair, "You don't have to worry about anything."

Tightening her arms around him Gideon kissed him again.

x

Rip lay with his head propped on his hand as he watched the beautiful woman lying at his side with a slightly dreamy smile on her face.

"That was very enjoyable," Gideon murmured, "I know now why Miranda kept you."

Rip laughed pulling her into his arms, "I thought I might have some other good qualities."

"None that currently spring to mind, Captain," Gideon replied kissing him.

"That's something you might want to work on," Rip noted.

A confused frown marred her forehead, "What?"

"Calling me Captain," he replied, "Considering you're human, not to mention our current position, you should use my name."

Gideon nodded breathing in his ear, "Of course, Rip."

A shiver slid down his spine at her husky whisper making her laugh as she pressed several soft kisses along his jaw.

"We also need to decide what we'll call you in public. Too many people know the AI of the Waverider is called Gideon," Rip said, trying desperately to keep his focus against her affectionate nuzzling.

Gideon pulled back and looked at him, "I have been thinking about that. Do you remember what Jonas called me when he was learning to talk?"

"Gigi," Rip murmured, a small smile touching his lips at the memory of his baby boy sitting in the Captain's chair of the Waverider calling out to her, "Even when he was able to pronounce Gideon you were always Gigi to him."

Gideon cuddled against him, "It is a name I will answer to, so I thought in public I could be called Gigi Carter."

"I like it," Rip murmured, "And I was thinking, considering your skills, that you join the Time Bureau."

Gideon frowned slightly, "I do not think my being an agent would be a good idea."

"I agree. You would be better suited to working with the AI systems and ships," Rip replied.

Her eyes lit up at the idea, "That is a wonderful idea, Cap…Rip."

"Glad you like it, Gigi," he replied with a grin, "We'll have to work out a story for how we know one another especially if we're living together."

Gideon pushed him onto his back and slid onto him, "Later."

* * *

Author's Note: With thanks to the wonderful Incendiaglacies for allowing me to use her headcanon that Jonas called Gideon 'Gigi'.


	2. Learning A New Life

Gideon took a deep breath as she stepped into her new place of work. Using the Jumpship and his own knowledge Rip had pulled together schematics for creating ships for the Bureau along with AI systems to run them. She had seen the outcome of his work but that was some time from now, so she would have plenty to do.

Rip had walked with her to the offices within the current Time Bureau building that housed the team she was joining, leaving her with a kiss and the promise to come meet her for lunch before heading to work himself.

"Hi," the woman sitting at the other desk in the small room she had been shown to smiled in greeting, her dark eyes filled with warmth, "I'm Cleo Donovan."

"Gigi Carter," she introduced herself.

Cleo grinned, "Great to meet you. I've got you set up so you can log into the system and get to work."

Gideon learned a great deal in the next few minutes about her new workmate while waiting for her computer to boot up. Cleo was in her late thirties, she was divorced with no children and had decided to change careers once she ejected her ex-husband from her life.

"So, I finish my degree and then this man appears offering me a job in the most incredible place," Cleo finished her story giving Gideon a sly look, "You know him, the one you were kissing before you came in."

Gideon felt her cheeks heat slightly, "Rip offered you a job."

"Director Hunter, tall, moody and mysterious himself," Cleo said with a grin, "Though I'm guessing not very mysterious to you."

She took a quick breath, this was were they discovered if their story for her background would work.

"You know of the Time Masters?" Gideon asked softly.

Cleo nodded, "Yes, they're page one of the manual. You were a Time Master?"

"No," Gideon replied, "I began the training, but it was decided my skills lay elsewhere. I was assigned to the shipyard as part of the maintenance crew. I worked with Rip upon his ship many times over the years."

"Wow, so you are the expert on what we're doing here?" Cleo grinned.

With a slight shrug Gideon agreed, "Completely."

"Then you two have been together a while," Cleo grinned at her.

Gideon shook her head, "Fraternising was not permitted by the Time Masters. Even our friendly acquaintance was barely tolerated. It is only when I came here that our friendship developed into something more."

Cleo nodded, "Wow, that's really harsh. You weren't meant to spend any time with other people?"

"They did not believe it was conducive to our best work," Gideon noted.

"Where did baby Time Masters come from then?" Cleo asked amused.

Gideon grimaced, "You may not want to know that."

"That bad?"

Nodding Gideon turned to look at her screen, pulling up the plans she had been sent to look at.

x

Gideon finished the alterations she was making to the systems she had been working on all morning suddenly realising there was someone at her side. Turning to look she jumped in surprise to find Rip sitting there, his long legs stretched out as he swung the chair side to side amusement covering his face.

"Captain?" she asked before correcting herself, "Rip, what are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, "I was hoping for lunch."

"But that is not…" she trailed off as she looked at the clock on the computer in front of her, "Oh. I appear to have lost track of time."

Chuckling Rip nodded, "Do you still want to join me for lunch?"

Gideon rolled her eyes locking her computer she stood, "If you get rid of that look on your face."

He offered his arm, glancing to Cleo he gave her a quick nod, "It's good to see you again, Miss Donovan."

"You too, Director," Cleo replied giving Gideon a sly wink before she turned back to what she was doing.

Sliding her arm through his Gideon allowed Rip to lead her out of the office. They walked through the offices, Gideon noting how people were all looking at them as they walked by. Rip didn't seem to notice but she assumed he had become used to it.

"How was your first morning?" Rip asked as they stepped out into the fresh air.

Gideon smiled, "Very good. Cleo is nice."

"I thought you would get along," he smiled, "She's smart, excellent at her job but also extremely personable."

"However there is a great deal of work required before the ships are anywhere near ready," Gideon noted, "You have missed a lot more than I thought you would."

"In my defence it's mostly from memory and I have a lot of other things to do," Rip told her.

"Of course, Captain," she nodded, "That is an excellent excuse."

He was about to argue but seeing her amused smirk Rip just rolled his eyes, "Well it just proves how much I need you in order to do anything right."

* * *

Rip opened the door to the apartment waiting for their lunch guest to make it up the stairs. He smiled when she turned the corner stepping back to allow her inside.

"What have you done this time?" she demanded.

Rip rolled his eyes, "Hello to you too, Eve. Aren't you the one who always says I need to get better at social niceties?"

Eve Baxter, another former Time Master Captain, shook her head at him, "I have just spent the past month training your agents. I get back to you inviting me to lunch at your apartment, for something I'm assuming you don't want anyone else at the Time Bureau to know. So I ask again, what have you done this time?"

Rip frowned at her, "Come in and I'll explain."

While Eve took a seat on the couch Rip sat in the chair across from her and took a deep breath.

"Just about a month ago," he said, "Not long after you left for the training mission I found a woman sitting in the snow just outside the building."

"Okay," Eve said, "And this woman was?"

Rip took a breath, "Gideon."

Eve stared at him bemused, "What do you mean, Gideon?"

"I mean Gideon is now human," Rip told her while Eve stared at him.

She stood and paced the room for a few minutes before she sat down again, "Explain better."

"I can't," he replied, "I found her outside and she has no idea how she got here either."

Shaking her head in amazement Eve finally asked, "Can I meet her? A human version of an AI, especially Gideon must be…interesting to say the least."

Rip smiled fondly, "She'll be back soon, she went out for a walk before lunch. I haven't told her I invited you."

"Why?"

Rip shrugged.

x

Eve Baxter liked Rip Hunter, she truly did but the man also infuriated her. When he contacted her to help set up his new Time Bureau she'd agreed to consult for a short time only. She wanted to live a life that had nothing to do with time-travel and all that came with it.

Unfortunately, she was the only person left that understood Rip's previous life and he had a habit of confiding in her.

Eve sat trying to get her head around the concept of a human version of the AI that had ran the Waverider. Gideon had a reputation for being very loyal to Rip, more than any of the others but she was the oldest AI in the fleet and the one that was most opinionated.

A human version was going to be something to see.

Rip made her some tea, one of the good things about knowing him was at times he seemed to live on the beverage, while they waited for the third for lunch. They talked generally about the training she'd done, and Eve reminded him she was leaving soon again considering how hard a time he was having remembering this.

Finally the door opened and Eve turned instantly to see the woman who was walking in. It had been a long-standing joke throughout the Time Masters that all AI's had a superiority complex. Gilbert would remind her consistently that he was much more intelligent than she was. That pride had translated into high-cheekbones, storm-grey eyes, pale flawless skin and a confident stride as she entered the apartment.

"Captain Baxter?" Gideon said in surprise the moment she saw Eve.

Eve stood and moved to her, "Hello, Gideon. It is…amazing to meet you."

"It is lovely to meet you also," Gideon replied before glancing at Rip, "I did not realise you were joining us."

"I thought it would be a good idea if we explained to Eve your presence before she heard the cover-story," Rip explained, moving to Gideon's side his hand resting on her back, "She knows there was no Gigi Carter working in maintenance at the Vanishing Point."

"I would have preferred some warning that we were having a guest," Gideon frowned at him and Eve bit her lip to stop her laughter.

The intimate relationship between them was so clear to see. From the way he rested his hand on her, to the look of annoyance she gave him it was obvious they were more than friends or former AI and Captain. Eve could especially see a change in Rip. The loss of his wife and son was something he'd carried with him heavily but suddenly he no longer looked as weighed down as he had been.

"I believe I was promised lunch," Eve spoke up, breaking into their silent conversation.

Rip turned to her, "I will sort that while you get to know one another."

x

Gideon slipped her coat off and hung it on the hook beside the door before taking a seat beside Eve on the couch while Rip fixed their food.

"So," Eve said softly, "You're from the future?"

Gideon nodded, "Yes, Captain Baxter."

"Not a Captain anymore," the other woman chuckled, "My ship and Gilbert unfortunately are gone."

Sadness filled Gideon, "I am sorry. Gilbert was always extremely funny."

Eve nodded, "To you maybe. So," she said, "How far in the future are you from?"

Gideon looked over to where Rip was and shrugged, "Far enough."

"Then you know…" Eve trailed off.

"Where I was before I came here," Gideon said softly, "A child who is not yet born has grandchildren."

Eve leaned back and folded her arms thoughtfully, "How can you know what you know and still…"

"What are my options?" Gideon shrugged, "I am here no matter what. I could live knowing this but be alone or I can be with him and make the most of the time we have together."

"And is that going well?" Eve asked thoughtfully.

Gideon beamed replying brightly, "I am enjoying sex."

They both turned hearing Rip drop something in the kitchen with a clatter and Eve began to laugh.

"I'll bet," she chuckled.

Gideon smiled with her, "It is nice to have you here, Eve. I like the people I work with but I am deceiving them. It is good to have someone other than Rip who knows who I truly am."

Eve reached out and took Gideon's hand, "Well I am here for you if you need someone to talk to. I'll be going travelling soon since I've finished what I agreed to do for the Time Bureau. But you can call me whenever you need to."


	3. Together

"Gideon," Rip called, "Are you ready? We have to go soon."

"A few moments," she replied from the bathroom.

Rip sighed and fixed his tie. He really didn't want to go to this ridiculous party, but it was one of the obligations he was under as Director. He'd done a few in the past year and would normally stand alone with the one glass of scotch he'd allow himself to have, speaking to the people he had to as briefly as he could.

This was going to be different with Gideon at his side to help him get through the evening. Finally the door opened and he turned finding whatever he had been going to say slip away while he stared at her. Gideon gave him a shy smile as she stood in a long figure-hugging black dress, her long hair curled and pulled back from her face with subtle make-up he assumed Eve or Cleo taught her to do.

"Wow," Rip murmured, "You look stunning."

Moving to him Gideon placed her hand on his chest, "You look extremely handsome yourself, Captain."

He leaned in to kiss her frowning when she placed a finger on his lips, "What?"

"Eve told me not to let you ruin my make-up until after the party," Gideon told him.

Rolling his eyes Rip placed a kiss on her cheek, "I sometimes regret letting you two meet."

Gideon laughed, "I thought we were in a hurry."

Shaking himself Rip picked up her coat and helped her put it on, "Thank you for coming with me tonight. It will be incredibly boring but it's an obligation."

"Then you can make it up to me later," Gideon replied, sliding her arm through his as they started out the door.

x

The party was something that Rip had advised her that he was required to attend to ensure the Bureau was given the funding it needed but also to ensure the right people supported them. Gideon knew Rip hated doing this kind of thing.

He had never been good with people.

Rip had always been able fake his way through the interactions required to get through a mission but having to do that outside the confines of an assignment wasn't something Rip was very good at. Gideon knew it was a product of his upbringing, the way the Time Masters had wanted him, and their Captains, to be. His relationship with Miranda had been an anomaly their former masters had exploited to their own ends.

The moment they stepped into the ballroom Gideon felt Rip's hand tighten on hers.

"Breathe, Captain," she murmured softly, "I'm by your side."

At her reassurance he let out a long slow breath before he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. She slid her arm through his and they started inside properly.

Gideon spotted Director Bennett talking with several people and forced down her impulse to walk over and punch him for everything he would do.

"What's wrong?" Rip asked softly, feeling her stiffen slightly.

"Nothing," she replied.

Rip followed her look and sighed, "Not someone I like working with but it's necessary."

"Then I will be as nice a I can be," she noted.

"You don't have to be too nice," Rip chuckled, "If he could he would get rid of me from the Bureau."

Gideon frowned, "Considering who you are, and your experience, he is obviously very arrogant or very stupid."

"Bit of both," Rip murmured sighing, "Let's avoid him for now."

She nodded and allowed him to move her in a different direction through the room. Standing in a corner was another face Gideon recognised.

"Agent Sharpe has the right idea," Rip noted.

Gideon turned to him thoughtfully, "Which number Agent Sharpe is she?"

Rip looked at her stunned, "What?"

Giving an annoyed frown she reminded him, "Where am I from again, Captain?"

"I forgot," he winced before replying softly, "She is the twelfth. All the previous Ava's were perfect warriors, but not very good at working with others. They all got themselves killed. The Ava standing there was supposedly a defective model but she was the only one who could work within a team. She's the agent we need. Someone I can trust."

Gideon remained silent, knowing that the woman he was talking about with such fondness would betray him as well. She sometimes hated the knowledge she had.

"Director," Ava greeted him when they moved closer.

"Having fun?" Rip asked her amused.

She rolled her eyes, "Completely."

Gideon smiled slightly when Ava's eyes fell on her, Miss Lance had always said Gideon's human form was hot and it was clear Agent Sharpe thought so also.

"Agent Ava Sharpe, this is Gigi Carter," Rip introduced them.

Ava gave her a smile but Gideon caught the other woman taking note of Rip's arm resting around Gideon's waist.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms Carter," Ava said politely.

Gideon nodded but didn't say anything, staring at the woman until Ava shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her gaze.

"We should probably make another circuit of the room," Rip spoke up when neither woman said anything, "I'll see you tomorrow, Agent Sharpe."

Ava gave a nod before Rip moved Gideon away.

"What was that about?" he demanded.

Gideon gave him a blithe smile, "Just ensuring she knows where she stands with me. Nothing for you to worry about, Rip. I believe it is what is called a 'Girl Thing'."

Rip gave her a bemused look but didn't say anything else as he led her back into the party.

* * *

Gideon took a drink of her tea as she leaned back from her computer. She hadn't slept well the past few nights with Rip away. He'd decided to go on a mission with a few new agents. It was something he did every so often. She hadn't been happy about it but knew it was something he needed to do occasionally to stave off the boredom from his position.

He was due back soon and she intended to stay so they could go home together.

It was now over a year since Gideon had opened her eyes in the snow in front of Rip's apartment building. A year that brought her closer to the day she would lose him forever but a year filled with joy for the most part and she would never give that up for anything.

"Gigi," Cleo appeared, "What are you doing here?"

"Working on the ion engine upgrades," Gideon said confused.

Cleo frowned, "Oh my god, you don't know."

Fear filled her and she managed to keep her voice calm as she asked, "Know what?"

"Director Hunter was brought back from his mission," Cleo said, "He was unconscious and hurt. I thought Director Bennett would have had someone contact you."

Forcing herself to remain calm, Gideon shook her head, "I need to…"

"He's in the infirmary," Cleo told her, "Do you want me to come with you?"

Touched by her friend's concern, Gideon shook her head, "Thank you but no."

Cleo hugged her quickly before she started out towards the infirmary. Marching through the corridors anger burned within her that Bennett had deliberately not let her know that Rip was hurt. Considering who she was to Rip then the other man should have informed her. It was just another part of Bennett's game in his attempts to remove Rip from his position within the Bureau.

"Director," she snapped the moment she reached the door to the medical wing, seeing the man standing there.

"Ms Carter," he replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Why was I not informed that Rip has been injured?" she demanded, ignoring his question.

Bennett frowned, "Why would you be informed? You're not his wife. Sleeping with him does not mean there is any obligation to discuss anything with you. Director Hunter may bend the rules, I don't."

Anger flared within her, "You do not want to test me, Director Bennett especially when it comes to Rip. I want to see him. Now."

Before Bennett could reply the door opened and Dr Adams walked out.

"Doctor," Gideon spoke before Bennett could, "How is he?"

Adams was an older man who Gideon knew got along very well with Rip, so she wasn't concerned that he was overseeing Rip's care.

"He'll be fine," Adams assured her, "That man has a hard head to go with his stubbornness."

Gideon smiled, "Very true. Can I see him?"

Adams nodded, "Of course. He's awake and about to start annoying me to leave."

Throwing a dark look at Bennett, Gideon followed the doctor through the door.

x

Rip lay back in the bed waiting for Adams to come back and release him. Looking over when he heard footsteps he winced seeing Gideon walking over to him.

"Hi," he smiled hoping to avoid the lecture he knew would come.

She took a seat at his side, her hand instantly moving to his face, "What happened?"

"Agent Jamieson didn't see the soldier coming up behind him," Rip explained, "I got him out of the way but we overbalanced. I must have hit my head because the next thing I know I woke up here."

He smiled when she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Dr Adams has said I can take you home," she told him, "But you need to rest for a few days."

"Gideon…" he stalled at her frown.

She stroked his hair, "Rip, you need to take time. It's only a few days. Will you do that for me?"

Rip winced, it was a trick she'd learned quickly but one she only used thankfully in situations she was worried about him.

"Alright," he sighed, "I'll take the few days."

x

Rip woke and reached out to pull Gideon close surprised to find he was alone. His headache was gone and he was back at work tomorrow. Not that he hadn't enjoyed spending the time with Gideon but he knew there was a lot of work waiting for him at the Bureau.

Sliding out of bed he went into the living room frowning to find Gideon sitting on the couch, a cushion clasped to her tightly, an annoyed frown on her face.

"Hey," he breathed, letting her know he was there, "You're up late. Is something bothering you?"

Gideon looked up at him and sighed, "It is just something Bennett said to me."

"What did he say?" annoyance filled Rip.

"That he had no requirement to tell me anything regarding you," she stated angrily, "That he was not obliged to tell me you were hurt."

Rip frowned, "I'll make sure that doesn't happen again."

"It won't matter, Rip," she sighed, "He will point out there is no legal connection between us."

He winced wondering where she was going with this.

"I'm not your wife, Rip," she told him, stopping him before he could reply, "And I am not looking for that title. Miranda was your wife. She always will be."

Rip took a seat at her side, "I know."

"I'm your Partner," Gideon rested her head against him, "It is what I have always been."

Wrapping his arm around her Rip pulled her close, "They can't understand the connection between us. They don't know how our relationship works."

"They do not have the capability in this time to understand the complexity," Gideon sighed softly.

Rip tightened his hold on her whispering, "I love you."

Gideon turned and looked up at him in amazement. He hadn't been able to say the words to her no matter how much he had wanted to. It had been a step he hadn't been ready to take with her until that moment.

"Truly?" she asked softly.

Rip nodded, "Truly."

A smile touched her lips and she breathed, "I love you too."

Giving her a gentle kiss, Rip stood and pulled her to her feet, "Come on. Let's go get some sleep."


	4. Partners

Gideon was confused.

Rip told her to wear something nice for their day off because he had a surprise for her.

Bemused she found a light green summer dress that Eve had picked out when they went shopping the last time she was in town. It was perfect for the beautiful warm mid-July day and the white sandals, bought at the same time, went well with the dress.

"Are you ready?" he asked appearing from the bedroom wearing a light grey suit which Gideon thought he looked particularly handsome in.

She frowned, "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"It's a surprise," he offered his hand to her smiling when she took it, "I promise you'll like it."

Still confused Gideon allowed him to lead her out of their apartment. She sat in the car watching the world go by as Rip drove, staring stunned when they arrived at City Hall to find Eve standing waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Gideon asked embracing the other woman, happy to see her.

Eve shrugged, "No idea. Rip just called and asked me to meet you today."

Turning to the man in question Gideon folded her arms waiting for him to explain.

"I know what Bennett said a few months ago when I was hurt upset you," Rip told her, "That he felt under no obligation to tell you if something happened to me, so I thought we make sure he is."

Gideon stared at him for a moment, "Rip, we discussed this. I am not looking to be your wife. That is and always will be Miranda."

"I know," Rip replied softly, "But it is a piece of paper to make sure that if something does happen to me then Bennett has no choice but to treat you as my next of kin. I asked Eve to be here to be the witness as she is our…well your friend."

Eve chuckled slightly.

"Rip…"

"I love you," he reminded her, "We are and always have been Partners so we make it legal, we make sure no one can question your rights."

Gideon thought over his words, glancing at Eve who gave her a nod.

"Gideon, will you do me the honour of legally becoming my Partner?" he asked.

"It will be my pleasure," Gideon answered laughing slightly.

Rip offered his hand and they walked together into the building in front of them.

x

Checking he had all the papers required for their 'ceremony', Rip took a moment to glance over at Gideon and Eve. He had been much angrier than he let on by Bennett's deliberately not letting Gideon know he'd been hurt on that mission, even more so by Bennett's snide remarks that he didn't need to tell her anything.

Rip wanted to make sure that everything was set up properly because he knew Bennett was going to move against him at some point. He knew the other man didn't like working with him and it was only Rip's knowledge and standing with the board that kept Bennett from doing anything at this moment in time.

Aggravating Gideon was done deliberately, he was pushing and hoping Rip would do something in anger. Technically Bennett had been right, his anger meant he decided to ensure Gideon's status.

A young woman appeared, "Judge Ward is ready to see you."

He took a deep breath and rested his arm around Gideon's waist walking into the room with her. The man waiting for them reminded him of Jax a little in the way he grinned enthusiastically as they walked into the room, he obviously enjoyed this part of his job.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Rip motioned the man to one side of the room while his assistant went through the paperwork to make sure everything was in order.

Ward listened to his explanation of what Rip wanted before chuckling slightly, "Honestly not the most unusual thing I've heard. Shall we get started?"

Rip nodded and took his place facing Gideon with Eve at their side. Ward took his place with his assistant.

"Mr Hunter, I believe you wish to use your own vows," Ward stated.

Rip took a deep breath, he wasn't good at this, "Gideon, you have been my best friend and rock for so many years. When I felt like I had lost everything you were there to keep me sane, you kept me together through all the times I was lost and it was you who brought me back. I love you."

Gideon smiled, speaking when the judge nodded to her, "My dearest Rip, my Captain for so many years. I have watched over you for a long time and I have always been proud to be by your side. I love you, I always have and I will always be here for you."

"You have tokens to exchange," Ward noted.

Rip pulled out a box and opened it for Gideon to see. He'd had a ring made for her, originally for what they'd chosen to be the date for her birthday but had decided this was a better use. It was made from Caeruleaum, a metal that would be used a great deal in the 30th Century which had slightly psychic properties. It was a very light blue, similar in colour to the hologram she had used on the Waverider. While he had a small version of the Waverider made, from the same bit of metal, for him to wear on the chain he always wore that held his and Miranda's wedding rings.

When he touched the ring, he knew that his love for her and happiness at this moment was imprinted on it for her, and her feelings for him would be imprinted on his small pendant the moment she touched it.

Taking her hand he slid the ring on before allowing her to remove the chain and add the symbol for their bond to it.

"It is my great pleasure to pronounce you as Partners in life and love," Ward pronounced, "And I wish you every happiness."

With a smile Rip pulled Gideon into his arms and kissed her to seal their union.

* * *

The rumours that they had married spread quickly through the Time Bureau but, as only Gideon wore a ring and neither of them confirmed it, after a while most people just assumed nothing had changed. In all honesty Gideon found it fun to keep people guessing and simply noted that they were partners whenever someone made a comment. However, Rip ensured that the paperwork was filed so that if anything happened to him then Gideon was clearly shown to be his next of kin.

There was now less than two years before the Waverider would return, which meant less than three until Rip would sacrifice himself to give the Legends time to defeat Mallus. It was a shadow on her otherwise happy life with him.

But she had two years left before everything changed and she was determined to make the most of them.

First thing to do was celebrate the work the team she had led had done.

x

Cheers sounded when the Timeship left the dock, finally ready. Gideon smiled proudly as she and her team watched the product of all their hard work. They had completed them almost a year ahead of schedule.

She turned to where Rip, Bennett along with the board of the Time Bureau stood watching. Walking over to them she took her place at Rip's side throwing a smug smile at Bennett before turning to the members of the board.

"As you can see the ships are now ready," she said, "Within the next six months the fleet of ten that have been requested will all be completed."

"Miss Carter," Abigail Spencer, the current head of the board, smiled at her, "When Director Hunter brought you onboard I will admit I was concerned as we had no prior knowledge of what you could do. But you have more than proven yourself."

Gideon smiled sweetly but remained silent.

"What about the AI systems?" one of the board members Gideon didn't know asked.

"The AI systems are based on the ones previously used by the Time Masters. They will all be integrated into the ships," Gideon explained, "However unlike those used by the Time Masters the AI will be no more than an information system. They are not needed to be a sounding board or sole companion to the occupant as there will always be a team crewing the ships."

"The isolationist tendencies of the Time Masters are something we have ensured was not continued here," Rip said from her side.

x

"Bennett looked a little sick," Gideon chuckled as they strolled through the park near their apartment later than night, "I think he was hoping I would fail."

"Oh, he was," Rip noted, "He definitely doesn't like you, but I think it's due to the fact you're brilliant and proved him wrong by finishing so far ahead of schedule."

Gideon beamed leaning into him.

"He brought up the Legends today," Rip noted, annoyance filling his voice, "Even though it's a few years before they reappear he's already lobbying that they should be arrested the moment they arrive for the damage they've done."

An annoyed frown touched her lips, "Saving the world from a group of men who were going to twist reality to their own version."

"I know," Rip sighed, "But all they see are the consequences of the decisions made to do that."

"What are you going to do?" Gideon asked softly.

He shrugged, "I'm considering all the options. Thankfully we have a little time before that happens."

Gideon nodded, she knew what his decision would be but couldn't say or influence him in anyway.

"I've been thinking," Rip changed the subject, "You know what's going to happen in Central City soon."

"The Flash will face off with Zoom," Gideon nodded.

Mischief danced in his eyes, "Would you like to go and witness it?"

"Captain," she shook her head.

"You know I always loved those stories," he reminded her, "It's going to happen in two days, we can easily hide and watch an important event."

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close Rip waited for her to answer.

"If it is something you really want to do," Gideon laughed, "Of course."

Rip kissed her, "We can spend a few days there."

"Are you actually advocating taking time away from work?" she teased.

"I'm advocating spending time with the woman I love," he replied softly, "Not to mention that technically we got married and didn't have a honeymoon."

Gideon laughed, "And you've already booked a hotel, haven't you?"

"It's a really nice room," he shrugged.

"Then we shouldn't let it go to waste."

* * *

Rip stared at the information before him.

There was something about the anachronisms that was bothering him and had been for a while now but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sometimes wished Gideon would crack, tell him what she knew but he also knew she couldn't and he would never ask her to.

Protecting time was what he had been raised to do, what he had lost everything in the service of and Rip knew he couldn't use the future knowledge Gideon had otherwise he would be no better than the Time Masters.

Sighing in annoyance he moved onto the reports from the most recent missions. He groaned reading some of the long-winded expositions his less experienced agents were writing. He had to set up a seminar with Ava on how to write these things so not to put him to sleep.

Skimming the final one a word caught his eye and Rip went back to the beginning to read the thing in its entirety.

A memory of a story told by his mother came to him, one that as a child had scared him so much he'd slept with the lights on for months.

Mallus.

Cold settled in his stomach as he returned to the anachronism map. He hoped he was wrong, he hoped that he wasn't seeing this.

But Rip knew he was.

In stopping Thawne, Darhk and Merlin they had had opened time to an even bigger threat.

And now he had to stop it.


	5. The Beginning Of The End

Gideon woke early.

Seeing she had about an hour before the alarm she turned and cuddled closer to Rip who, still asleep, pulled her close murmuring her name with a sigh.

This was it, this was the day the Waverider would return and that meant in just under one year he would sacrifice himself.

Just under one year she would lose him forever and she wouldn't even get to have him for the full year. She knew this day was coming, had known from the moment she saw him for the first time in this form but she still wasn't prepared for it.

She toyed with her ring while playing with the small Waverider pendant around his neck. Gideon wondered if he was wearing it when he went against Mallus, or if she would find it afterwards.

"Something bothering you?" Rip's sleep-filled voice came.

Gideon sighed, "Today you'll see the Legends again. I would just like to see them but they can't know I'm here."

Pressing his lips to her temple, still half-asleep he sighed, "I have to turn you off. I'm not looking forward to that."

"If it makes you feel better," Gideon smiled, "I forgive you."

Resting her hand on his cheek she kissed him softly, sighing happily as Rip deepened the kiss pulling her closer. They had time before the alarm went off.

x

Rip took several deep breaths before he stepped into the Waverider, reminding himself that Gideon was back at the Bureau and promised him she understood why he was doing this but it still felt wrong.

"Welcome back, Captain Hunter," her voice came the moment he stepped into his ship.

"It is good to be back," Rip said softly.

He walked to the bridge to fly his ship back to the base where he was going to do something that went against every fibre of his being. But it was something he had to do.

"Gideon," he said as he piloted, "I need you to do something for me."

"Of course, Captain," she replied instantly, making him feel even worse.

Sighing he landed her where she would stay for the next six months, where he would leave his beautiful ship to be used for training so it could then be taken away from him again.

His only consolation was that he still had Gideon, even if he had to upset her in this form.

"Gideon, because of what we did to stop the Legion of Doom," he said, "I fear that we may have released a Time Demon but unfortunately the people I now work with aren't able to understand the threat."

"You just disbanded the Legends, Captain," Gideon reminded him, "They would have been able to help."

"I know," he sighed, "But there are people with the Bureau who want them to be arrested for their part in breaking time. I disbanded the team to protect them."

Gideon was silent for several moments before asking, "Do they know this?"

"I can't let them know," Rip sighed again, "I hate this, Gideon. I hate that I have to go around it this way but it's my only choice."

"What is your plan, Captain?" she asked softly.

Rip gently caressed the console where her hologram floated looking at him, "I need you to go with them. To protect them no matter what. Even if it means taking their side against me."

"Captain…"

"Gideon," he stopped her, "Stopping this Time Demon is the priority. I won't order you. But I am asking that you do."

Sadness filled her voice, "I do not want to leave you, Captain."

"I know," Rip whispered, "But it is necessary."

There was several minutes of silence before she confirmed, "I shall do as you ask, Captain."

"One more thing," Rip said, "And I am so sorry about this, Gideon. I don't like it even a little but I'm going to have to shut you down and allow the Bureau to use the ship for training only."

"Captain…"

"When the Legends come to take you they need to believe that you would leave me," he whispered, "They need to believe you're following them."

Gideon was silent again for several minutes before she let out an annoyed sigh, "I do not like this, Captain. However, I shall do as you ask with one condition."

"Which is?"

"That when it is all over," Gideon said softly, "I can return to you."

Rip hesitated for a moment. Something about her question was odd because Gideon, the human version, hadn't said anything about that and a small suspicion settled within him.

"Of course," he lied.

"Captain," Gideon said, "Is there something you're not tell me?"

Rip grimaced confessing, "There's a lot I'm not telling you, Gideon and it's because I can't. I need you to trust me."

"I've always trusted you, Captain," Gideon replied, "And I shall watch over them for you until the day we are together again."

x

The human version of Gideon was sitting in his office when he returned from the Waverider. Without a word she stood and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she whispered to him.

Rip sighed holding her, "There's a lot you're not telling me, isn't there?"

Moving back to look in his eyes Gideon nodded, "So much, Captain. I don't want to hide things from you but we both know I can't give you knowledge of the future."

He took her face in his hands, "Something is coming isn't it? Something bad."

Gideon sighed, dropping her eyes, "I'm sorry. You know I can't tell you anything, Rip because I could inadvertently change the timeline and that could make things worse."

She unbuttoned the top button on his shirt taking a hold of the small pendant that symbolised the vows they'd made.

"You're my Partner," she breathed softly, "And if I could tell you everything then I would, Rip. You know that."

Without a word he kissed her again, backing her against the desk needing to feel her after how he'd treated the other version of her.

"Rip," she whispered, pushing his away gently, "As much as I would love to continue this. Your office is not the place."

He chuckled softly, "Spoilsport."

Gideon smiled, "I will see you later and we can continue this after dinner."

"Truly?" he teased.

Gideon gave him another quick kiss, "Truly."

* * *

"Am I amusing you?" Gideon demanded as Rip shook his head, "Then why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not," Rip promised, leaning back in his chair looking up at her sitting on his desk wielding the fork from her lunch, "It's just…"

"You found the fact your agents are treating one of my ships with such disrespect amusing?" Gideon challenged.

Rip shook his head, "I promise I don't. I'm just recalling your lecture to me when I let the Legends onboard. How they were disrespecting your ship."

"And they were," Gideon reminded him, "Constantly. Making a mess and defiling my beautiful ship with their inability to go to their rooms for their…"

"Intimate moments," Rip finished for her with a grin.

Gideon frowned at him making him chuckle again.

"Are you wanting to sleep at home tonight?" she asked archly.

Rip smiled, "I could always sleep on our ship," he caught her hand noting, "You could come too."

Before she could reply a knock came on the door, bouncing off his seat Rip opened the door to find his assistant standing there.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Director Hunter," he said, "But Miss Amaya Jiwe is here to see you. She's waiting in the conference room."

Surprised Rip nodded, "Thank you, Max. Give us a minute and then I'll see her."

Gideon slipped off his desk, "I will see you tonight."

Rip caught her hand before she could leave and kissed her quickly, "Unless you want to meet me on the Waverider."

Rolling her eyes she waved him away, standing for a moment to watch as Rip greeted Amaya. Gideon frowned, getting an urge to walk across the room and slap the woman there. It surprised her that she suddenly had such a violent streak, but Gideon knew that because Amaya would break time for her own ends, even knowing what it would do, Rip would die.

Taking a deep breath Gideon forced herself to return to her own office, she couldn't interfere.

She had to preserve the timeline.

Even though it meant she would lose him.

x

Time was creeping forward and Gideon couldn't do anything to stop it. In a few weeks the Legends would steal her beautiful ship and start on the path that ended with her beloved Captain sacrificing himself to protect them. Their home would only be that for a short time now, soon it would only be a room filled with memories.

"What's wrong?" Rip's voice came in her ear as she felt his arms slide around her.

"I am just tired," Gideon lied softly, her head dropping onto his shoulder.

He chuckled, "Terrifying agents is exhausting."

She smiled slightly, "They deserved it for almost destroying one of my ships."

Rip pressed a kiss to her temple hugging her closer.

"What did Amaya want?" Gideon asked softly.

"To return to Zambesi and her own time," Rip replied, his fingers stroking along her arms, "I knew she would go back eventually. I just couldn't force her to."

Gideon nodded silently.

"I do feel bad for Nate," Rip noted, "I've lost someone I loved before and, even though she technically hasn't died, it will be like that for him."

Gideon kissed him, "You are a good man."

"You're probably the only one who really thinks that," Rip noted.

"I am the only one who truly knows you," she replied, "And I promise you, my Captain, you are."

* * *

Cleo calling her name interrupted Gideon going over a list of maintenance requirements for the Time Bureau fleet.

"Is something wrong?" Gideon asked her friend.

Cleo stared at her, "I thought you would know what happened."

Rolling her eyes Gideon sighed, "Just tell me. I am extremely busy."

"The 'Legends' were in building," Cleo told her, "And one actually attacked Director Hunter."

"What?" Gideon demanded, she had never known that, "Which one?"

Cleo shook her head, "One of the guys. Claimed the Director had persuaded his girlfriend to leave."

"Nathaniel," Gideon grimaced, wishing she had known this at the time as he would have had many more cold showers than she gave him.

"There's more," Cleo said, "They stole the Waverider."

Gideon's gut clenched, she knew it was today but she had tried not to think about it.

Because she would be recognised by Sara and Jax, Gideon had to stay away unable to support Rip during this day when he let them take their ship away. When he let them take her away without any of them caring what the separation did to her.

"Director Hunter and Agent Sharpe went after them," Cleo continued, "They just got back and she is not happy. Hunter let them keep the ship."

Shutting down her computer Gideon stood, "I should check on him."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Cleo called after her as she started out.

Starting through the corridors Gideon stopped at the nearest empty office. Entering it she kept the lights off, locking the door and sliding down the wall to the ground unable to stop the sobs wracking her body.

This was it.

The countdown to the day she lost him forever had begun.


	6. The Inevitable

Gideon marched through the corridors of the Bureau towards Bennett's office.

"Ms Carter," he appeared in front of her, a look of superiority covering his face, "You have heard what happened I assume."

Folding her arms across her chest she nodded, "I heard."

"Then you understand why he is under arrest," Bennett noted.

"Explain it to me," she snapped.

Bennett frowned, "Director Hunter is responsible for the death of several agents on a mission that was unauthorised."

"That is peculiar," Gideon replied, remaining completely calm despite her anger, "As I know I saw your agreement to send a team to back him up on this mission with your full support. Or are my computer skills failing me all of a sudden?"

"Ms Carter," he stated coldly, "I suggest you return to work otherwise I will be forced to have someone remove you."

Gideon glared back at him, "And I am here to see my husband. Or have you not checked his legal next of kin recently?"

She was pleased to see him look uncertain at her statement.

"You're telling me that you're married?" Bennett demanded before scoffing, "How very convenient. Especially as he does not wear a ring or made any mention of this at all."

Showing the ring on her finger, Gideon shrugged, "It was nobody else's business, Director. But I can assure you that if you check the records you will find we have been married for some time now."

A soft cough came from the woman sitting at the desk behind Bennett.

"Yes, Agent Jones?" Bennett snapped at the interruption.

She handed Bennett the tablet who stared at it for several minutes as if trying to find a way to prove the information in front of him was fake.

"As you can see I'm telling the truth," Gideon stated, "And I want to see my husband. Now."

x

Rip looked up when the door opened, relieved to see Gideon appear.

"You have ten minutes," Bennett stated before closing the door behind her.

The moment they were alone she wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm sorry I let them take you."

"I told you to," Rip whispered sadly, "I guess I never expected…"

Gideon rested her hand on his cheek as he trailed off, stung by the Legends turning him over to Bennett as well as Ava backing the other Director.

"Director Bennett is using this to take over," Gideon told him, "Just as you predicted."

Rip rested his forehead against hers, "You don't have to worry, when the board agreed to let this play out I spoke to Abigail Spencer. She won't let him do anything to you. They need you here for the ships and the AIs. Bennett knows it."

"He is going to put you on trial, he will try to turn everyone against you," Gideon whispered, "Just as Agent Sharpe already has."

Rip sighed, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "I know you don't want to hear this but I need you to take some time away."

"Rip…"

"I need you, after this trial Bennett is putting together, to visit Eve for a few weeks," he continued, "You can't be here. Promise me."

Gideon nodded, "I promise. I won't be here when you…" she trailed off and whispered in his ear, "Escape."

"I love you," Rip told her as the door opened again.

Kissing him Gideon sighed, "I love you too."

* * *

Gideon walked slowly up to the apartment that felt cold and lonely without Rip. She had done as he'd asked after the ridiculous trial Bennett put together, where Rip tried to get the other man and his supporters to understand the magnitude of the danger Mallus posed to everything.

During it all she was grateful Rip had 'married' her. It protected her from Bennett's quest where he dragged almost everyone who had even talked to Rip to testify. Her dislike of Bennett intensified throughout the entire process.

Staying with Eve for the few weeks after had definitely been the best thing as it meant she was nowhere near the Bureau when Rip decided he'd had enough of the prison they'd put him in.

What was worse was he hadn't contacted her at all since he'd escaped. She knew he was protecting her, but time was ticking away until she lost him forever and Gideon wanted to spend as much time with him as possible until that day.

Opening the door she was surprised when a blast of air and electricity passed her, zipping around the room before leaving again. Confused she looked along the corridor frowning to see it was empty. Entering the apartment carefully Gideon stopped finding a dozen red roses sitting on the table along with a card.

She lifted the note which simply said, 'Truly' and Gideon smiled. Rip was with Wally West and would be home soon.

x

News travelled quickly through the Bureau, Director Bennett was dead. Killed by Grodd and Agent Sharpe was now Director Sharpe.

But she had also returned with former Director Hunter.

Not caring who was watching Gideon pushed her way through the people standing there listening to Ava talk about Bennett's passing and explain the new hierarchy. Rip stood silently at one side. Never one for public displays of affection he simply wrapped his arm around her shoulders the moment she reached him and held her close while the new Director talked.

"Dismissed," Ava stated finally. She waited for a few moments before turning to them, "Agent Hunter, you should go home and get some rest. We can discuss your reinstatement tomorrow."

Gideon stared at the woman who shifted uncomfortably before Rip started her moving. They walked in silence as they left the Bureau Offices and stayed that way until they reached the apartment.

"You got my flowers," Rip said softly seeing the roses sitting on the table.

Gideon frowned at him, "Why have you not taken back your position? The board will reinstate you now you have been proven right."

Rip sighed, "Because I'm not finished. I need the freedom to go after Mallus which being the Director isn't going to let me."

"And the board are happy about this?" Gideon demanded.

"They know it's necessary," Rip replied softly, he touched her chin tilting her head up so she would look at him, "I missed you."

Gideon let out an annoyed sigh, "That's unfair. Using the fact we've been apart for so long to get out of a disagreement."

"Is it working?" Rip asked with a smile as he gently slid his hand up and down her back, "It is, isn't it?"

Smiling slightly Gideon noted, "We will talk about this."

"Later," Rip breathed his lips brushing hers.

Wrapping her arms around him Gideon surrendered to his kiss, she didn't have much time with him left.

* * *

Gideon lay staring at the clock beside her, slowly watching time tick away. This was it, the day she had dreaded for five years had arrived and she wanted to tell him what was to come. She wanted to explain everything to him and stop him from leaving.

But she knew that even if she told him, Rip would go anyway.

He had tried in the past to stop an event that was always going to happen, he had tried to stop Miranda and Jonas being taken from him and, in the end, they couldn't be saved.

He would go because he had already done it. Besides telling him could change how he would react and that could destroy the timeline.

Turning over she watched him sleep, something she had done many times for many years.

"Is something bothering you?" Rip asked, his eyes still closed.

"I can't sleep," Gideon replied softly.

Letting out a long sigh he opened his eyes, "Do you want to tell me why?"

Gideon wanted to, she opened her mouth to tell him but instead kissed him because these were their last few hours together.

"What's wrong?" Rip whispered worriedly, "You've been off the past few days. What's bothering you?"

Closing her eyes, Gideon sighed, "I was just…I dreamt you were still gone."

Hugging her tightly Rip murmured, "I'm here. I promise I won't leave again."

"Don't promise that," she cried anguished, "We both know you can't."

"Gideon…"

Placing a finger on his lips to stop him speaking, she whispered, "Just promise me that you are here with me now."

Confused Rip nodded and kissed her again, Gideon pulled him close losing herself in his arms and forgetting for a while what was looming on the horizon.

x

They lay together as the sun rose, Gideon gently playing with the small Waverider pendant he wore for her as Rip drew his fingers up and down her spine. It was a position they'd relaxed in together so many times over the years and Gideon wished she could freeze time to stay like this forever.

Far too soon the alarm sounded and Rip sighed, "I have to get ready to go."

"I know," Gideon whispered, cuddling closer to him.

"Gideon," he murmured, "It won't be for much longer. I promise that once this is finished we can spend some time far away from everything. Just us."

Taking one final kiss Gideon let him leave their bed. She lay staring at the ceiling listening to him to have his shower, desperately holding herself together.

When he was ready to leave Gideon forced herself to give him a smile, "I'm not due in till this afternoon. I have some things to do this morning."

Rip kissed her, not knowing it was their final kiss before he left to go on the mission that would take him back to the Waverider, that would lead him to sacrificing his life.

The moment he left their apartment Gideon pulled his pillow to her and, hugging it tightly, began to sob.

"Goodbye, Captain."

x

Rip started towards the engine room of the Waverider realising that Gideon had known from the second she appeared in front of his apartment that this moment would come. He now understood her strange behaviour over the past few days.

As the AI version of Gideon told him his odds of surviving, Rip sighed hating that he was leaving her twice in one day.

"I will miss you, Gideon," Rip told her before adding a final message to her future self, the woman he had left in the apartment they'd shared for five years. One word that had come to mean so much to them, "Truly."

"No more than I will miss you," Gideon replied the affection she had for him in her AI form filling her voice, "Rip."

Taking the core from the ship to face Mallus, Rip removed the chain he wore that held the symbols representing the vows he'd made to the two women he loved. Sliding his wedding band on for the first time in years, he placed Miranda's ring on the pinkie finger beside it while holding the small pendant of the Waverider in his hand. Keeping them close to him to give him the courage to do what he had to.

He had always admired Gideon's strength, whether as an AI or the woman he had loved for the last few years. But knowing now exactly what she had kept secret from him for all this time, what she had never revealed to him and never tried to change he was overwhelmed by how incredible she was.

Watching the Demon before him trying to fight against the energy from the core Rip took a deep breath, feeling the psychic imprint of Gideon's love for him on the small pendant giving him strength and let the light take him.


	7. Moving Forward

Sitting in the conference room Gideon listened to the two women outside the door as she waited for them to come and give her the news she'd known for years.

"Why am I here?" Sara Lance's voice came through clearly.

"You were there with Rip before he died," Ava replied, "I haven't told his…" she hesitated for a moment before continuing, "There is a marriage certificate on file, but they always insisted they were partners not married so I'm not actually sure what they were. Anyway, I thought it would be a good idea for you to tell her why he did what he did. Give her some comfort."

There was a pause before Sara demanded, "Rip's what? You're telling me Rip was in a relationship? Rip? Really?"

"I can tell you what I know later," disapproval filled Ava's voice, "But Gigi is in there and we need to tell her what happened to Rip."

There was a pause before Sara's voice came again, "Why don't you want to do this yourself?"

"Honestly," Ava replied, "The woman scares me. There's something in the way she looks at me like she can read my mind."

Gideon looked up when the door opened standing when the two women entered the room.

"Captain Lance," Ava started, "This is…"

"Gideon?" Sara gasped staring at her.

Ava cried, "What?"

"Hello, Miss Lance," Gideon said softly.

Sara continued to stare at her while Ava looked confused.

"What do you mean, Gideon?" Ava asked finally before demanding, "You're telling me you're the AI from the Waverider? How is that possible?"

Taking a breath, she absently played with her ring explaining, "I am Gideon. Many years from now something will happen to the Waverider and I will be sent back in time in this form."

"Hold on," Ava demanded, "That means you've lived these events already."

Gideon nodded.

"You've known all these years exactly what was going to happen?" Ava continued horrified, "You could have stopped so much."

Sara nodded anger filling her voice, "You could have saved Martin. You could have saved all the agents who died when Damian Darhk was resurrected."

Rage flared in Gideon, "You are still just children playing with a toy, pretending you know what you're doing, but your ignorance is stunning. I have spent five years dreading this day. I knew it was coming from the moment I saw him again. And I knew I couldn't stop it."

The two women stared at her in stunned silence.

"I have just lost the man I love for the second time," Gideon reminded them harshly, "And you are asking why I didn't stop anything else from happening?"

"Gideon…" Sara started.

Holding up her hand Gideon stopped the other woman speaking, "You are going to listen to me and for once you are not going to ignore the advice you are being given. It is time for you to grow up, Miss Lance. Your arrogant claim that you know what you were doing because you have been lucky once or twice stops now. You call yourself Captain but that is a title you give yourself. It is still not one you have earned. It is time for you to start earning it because you and your arrogance are responsible for the deaths you just asked why I didn't stop."

Sara flinched at the harsh words but remained silent.

Taking a breath Gideon sighed softly, "Remember that although my past self is simply an AI to you, I am grieving there as well. Treat me as such." Finished she turned to leave.

"Gideon," Sara caught her arm, "I am sorry about Rip. If you need anything…" she trailed off sadly.

Without another word Gideon walked out of the Time Bureau for the final time.

x

The apartment looked strange but that was because it had been emptied of everything that had made it their home.

Gideon had started packing the morning Rip had left on his final mission. Knowing that once he was gone she wouldn't be able to live here. She was going to stay with Eve for a while, until she could even contemplate what to do now.

To her surprise they had somehow accumulated a lot of knick-knacks, little pieces of memorabilia Rip loved to collect so they would remember their days together whenever they were away from work. All of which she had packed away hoping one day in the future she could bring them out once more.

Everything, with the exception of one small bag, had already been sent on ahead to Eve's home while the boxes filled with Rip's clothes were sitting waiting to be collected for donation. She'd only kept the t-shirt he had given her to sleep in that first night, the same t-shirt she had slept in after he had escaped the Bureau's custody.

Taking a final look around the few rooms she entered the bathroom to make sure it was clear pausing when she spotted the pregnancy test, with the small pink plus sign, sitting there.

She'd waited until he left before taking the test, despite suspecting her condition for several days, knowing if she had taken it before she wouldn't have let him go.

Gideon took a shuddering breath and binned it.

It was time to leave.

* * *

"So," Eve said softly as she sat by the bed in the private room Gideon had been given, "What are you calling her? Because Baby Girl Hunter will probably get her teased."

Gideon looked down at the child in her arms, born exactly on time to the amusement of the other woman, her face serene as she slept barely a few hours old.

"Miranda Mary," Gideon replied softly, "After the other two women Rip loved. Two strong women for her to admire."

Eve smiled, "That makes sense. But it is a long name for someone so small," gently she stroked the soft cheek, "Isn't that right Mimi."

"Mimi Hunter," Gideon mused softly before looking down at her beautiful baby girl, "I like that."

Eve squeezed her arm, "I'll be back soon. The midwife said she'd be in soon to help you feed Mimi. You should rest for a bit."

Gideon nodded.

"Do you want me to put her back in her cot?" Eve offered.

"I just want to hold her," Gideon whispered.

Eve gave her an understanding smile. She'd been there for Gideon for the past seven months giving her a friend, a shoulder to cry on and being the support Gideon needed.

With a quick smile at mother and daughter, Eve left Gideon alone with her little girl.

x

"Mimi," Gideon said, trying out the name for child she held in her arms, "There is very little in which I can say I do not know what I am doing but raising you is something I have no idea how to do. I wasn't always human, my darling girl so I never experienced the things you will. I will make mistakes, a lot of them I'm sure, but I promise you that I will always do my best."

Looking down at the warm bundle she held in her arms Gideon could clearly see the man she loved in her daughter's features.

"Your father was the best man I have ever known," Gideon continued, "He was such a wonderful father to Jonas, he was your older brother, and I know if Rip were here he would do everything for you. I wish he could have known about you and I wish you could get to know him, but I will tell you everything about him. Even the things he would not want you to know because it would make him embarrassed."

Mimi snuffled in her sleep making Gideon smile once more. Shifting slightly Gideon felt the ring that she wore on a chain around her neck, and had done so for the past few months, unable to wear it on her finger while pregnant. The imprint of his love for her had been what gave her strength for the past few months and would continue to each day that passed as she raised their daughter.

"I can't promise much," Gideon sighed, closing her eyes, "But I promise Rip, she will know you. Mimi will know the wonderful man that I loved and what you did to protect everyone."

Gently rocking the baby who was beginning to fuss, Gideon whispered, "Thank you for giving her to me."


End file.
